


Robron Drabbles

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mostly Fluff, various stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short fics with Robert and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Robert called back to Aaron, who’d stopped a few yards behind him in the field.

“No,” Aaron shot back. “My trainer came off.”

“This was a really bad idea,” Robert said, awkwardly stepping back through the mud with his coat held above him. “I’m never letting you convince me into a romantic countryside walk again.”

“It was _your_ idea.”

“Yeah, well.” Robert frowned down at Aaron’s trainers, entirely brown now, then at his own overpriced leather shoes in despair.

“Hey,” Aaron said, finally tugging himself free and tripping forward against Robert. “This could still be romantic.”

“Reall-” Robert’s doubtfulness was interrupted as Aaron leaned up to place his hands firmly on the back of his head, tilting his head into a firm kiss. He pulled away with a smile and looked down bashfully at the cheesy impulse.

“Hey,” Robert said, dropping his coat and pulling Aaron against him by the waist. “It has to be a proper kiss in the rain to be romantic.”

Letting the rain wash over them, Robert pulled Aaron back, taking Aaron’s bottom lip into his mouth then pressing his tongue against his, as Aaron stroked his hands through Robert’s hair, sighing into the wet kiss.

“I need to get outta this sludge,” Aaron said finally, smiling cheekily at Robert as he walked by him.

“Such a townie,” Robert said, nudging him as they walked back to the village together.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified"

"What do ya want?" Aaron asked in a tired voice as Robert approached him at the empty garage one night.

"To talk," Robert said, with a pleading look.

"We’ve talked enough," Aaron said, walking into the garage. He sighed and turned back as Robert followed him in. "What more is there to say? You married Chrissie, you love _her_ and you want to stay with her.”

"It’s complicated," Robert tried to argue.

"No, it’s not. I’m not going to be your bit on the side," Aaron said, though he didn’t meet Robert’s eyes. "There’s no point talkin’ about it any more."

"But-" 

"What?" Aaron rubbed his temples, struggling to keep his resolve that he wanted his space from Robert. It was a lot harder to say no when they were this close and alone. 

"I think I’m in love with you," Robert said at last, practically in a whisper. "A-and I’m terrified. About all of this," he sighed. "And I know now I shouldn’t have involved you in that shit with Katie."

"Say something," Robert said, looking down at his feet awkwardly after a minute of silence from Aaron.

"You already know that I love you," Aaron said, eyes glistening. "But- I can’t deal with all this. Not for what you _think_.” 

"Cut me some slack," Robert said with a humourless laugh. "Before I met you, I never even thought I _could_ fall for a man.” 

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes. He’d wanted to hear him say that he loved him for so long but from stepping away from the situation, he also knew this wasn’t healthy. 

"I’m not asking you to keep meeting me in barns and seedy hotels," Robert said. "I just - Don’t give up on me, okay? I need to figure things out."

"I won’t," Aaron said - and despite what he knew, that they couldn’t start up the affair again, he kissed him. Because Aaron wasn’t great with words but he wanted to show Robert he was there for him still - that even if they weren’t together, he still loved him.


	3. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm pregnant."

"Robert?" Aaron said over the kitchen table.

"Hmm," was Robert’s only reply as he worked through his cereal with an eye on his newspaper.

"What do you think? About what I was saying…" Aaron trailed off and sighed.

"Mm, yeah" Robert nodded, flicking through the property pages.

"That’s all you have to say about it?" Aaron huffed. 

"What?" Robert looked up, taking the hint.

"That I’m pregnant?"

"Huh?!" Robert dropped his spoon in his bowl, splashing milk over the newspaper. "Wait." Blinking, Robert got over the initial knee jerk reaction, from sleeping around mainly with women for over a decade, to panic at those two words. "Very funny," Robert shook his head as he tried to wipe his paper.

"You’ve clearly been reading too much of that stuff," Aaron said, trying not to laugh.

"The… news?"

"I looked up that manga stuff, last night, that you talk about with Finn?" Aaron said. "I saw some pretty disturbing stuff."

"God, no," Robert laughed. "I don’t - I do _not_ read that.” 

Aaron shrugged.

"You know," Robert continued. "If you read Death N-"

"No," Aaron said. 

"Watched it?"

"No," Aaron shook his head.

"Fine - what were you talking about?"

"Just my work, nothing as important as your…"

"I’m listening," Robert insisted as Aaron paused.

"Do you think Finn reads that stuff?" 

"Definitely," Robert agreed.


	4. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, this is awkward."

"Well, this is awkward." Robert said, trying to sound lighthearted but the grimace on his face showing that this really was awkward for him.

" _Awkward?_ " Victoria repeated as Robert led her out of Aaron’s bedroom, where she’d just barged into.

"Ssh - Vic, there’s a whole pub downstairs," Robert emphasised.

"I - w- Maybe they should find out about this!" 

"Victoria, please," Aaron said, coming out of his bedroom while yanking a hoody on messily.

Victoria scoffed at him. “I expected better from you, Aaron! You’re both just - ugh, you deserve each other!”

"Vic, we can talk about this," Robert said. 

"No! No, Rob you are not going to pull the wool over my eyes about you again," Victoria shook her head, pointing a finger at him. "You really are always a cheat." 

"This is different," Robert argued.

"I’ll say. Wait, are you - Are you gay now?"

Robert gave her a look - the ‘why are you being an idiot?’ look that’s reserved for annoying siblings - then sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

"No, Vic," he answered. "And I am so tired of this question."

"Then stop sleeping with men behind your wife’s back!" Victoria shouted before storming back downstairs.

"Stop walking into people’s rooms without knocking!" Robert shouted after her.

"What are you gonna do?" Aaron asked him.

"That could’ve gone a lot worse," Robert told him. "She won’t tell anyone… I’m _pretty_ sure.”

Aaron gave him a doubtful look.

"After I’ve talked to her about this…" Robert relented, with a sigh. "I’ll see ya," he said, starting to leave then looking back. "But we’ll finish this later."


	5. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Teach me how to play?"

"C’mon then," Aaron said, placing his beer down on the side of the pool table. "Teach me how to play. If you’re as amazing as you say you are."

"Oh, I am," Robert replied with a nod, cockily leaning on his pool stick. "It’s not exactly complicated," Robert said, leaning down with the stick straight in front of his eyeline as he prepared to break. "You just need to work on your technique."

"Mm," Aaron cleared his throat and rolled his eyes when Robert wasn’t looking. As well as watching him move around the table and bend town to hit the next ball in.

"Shit," Robert said, shaking his head. "You’re too distracting."

"I’m behind you!" Aaron argued.

Robert laughed and turned to face him. “I can feel you looking at my ass.”

"You’re so full of if," Aaron rolled his eyes again - though he was definitely aware of the appeal, but not just for the obvious reasons. He had noticed a couple of men sitting at a small table in the corner who had been checking Robert out too. By now, Aaron was used to being at gay bars and this place was comfortable. Going to them with Robert, without it ending in disaster, was new though. He wasn’t sure what to expect, especially if Robert was getting attention from other blokes. 

"Your turn," Robert cocked his head at the table. "And… my turn to perv on you," he said in a low voice close to Aaron’s ear as he stepped next to the table.

"Don’t distract me," Aaron said, elbowing Robert away.

Aaron leant to try and hit one of the striped balls in, pointing the cue too much to the right of the cue ball - maybe intentionally.

"Are you tutting?" Aaron demanded from Robert over his shoulder.

"You’re not gonna hit it in like that," Robert said, standing next to him again.

"It’s more that you tut at all," Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like Diane."

"Diane wouldn’t kick your butt - actually, the way you’re playing now, maybe she would." 

"It’s a good thing you’re gorgeous," Aaron grumbled, straightening up. "You gonna show me how I should be hitting it, or what?" 

"And help you win?" Robert asked doubtfully.

"I’m not gonna ask again," Aaron said. "I know you’re itching to show off so." 

"Okay fine, look," Robert said, bending to demonstrate how to do it right with some instructions that Aaron didn’t listen to as he resisted glaring at the blokes in the corner who were eyeing Robert up again.

"Got it?" Robert asked, bringing Aaron back to attention when he finally finished.

"Um. Yeah, kind of." Aaron replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"I’ll show you," Robert said finally. As he moved behind him, Aaron tried to not chuckle at how easy it was to get Robert to show off.

"Here," Robert softly led Aaron’s hand to the cue. "Don’t hold it too hard." Then he leant forward and guided Aaron’s arm forward, making Aaron bend over in front of him to reach beneath the top of the cue. "Got it?" Robert asked, stroking back up Aaron’s arm.

"Yeah," Aaron said, becoming shorter on breath, excited by feeling Robert this close to him in a very public place.

"Now," Robert continued, moving his hand to Aaron’s back arm. "Don’t hit too hard and remember what I said about the spin."

Aaron had no idea what you said about the spin and besides, all he could think of was how he wished no one else was around.

"Wow, great," Robert said as Aaron hit the ball in perfectly, with a smile that was more satisfied with himself.

"You’re an amazing teacher," Aaron said, turning back to him and placing the cue on the pool table.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, placing his hands on Robert’s waist and pulled him closer.

"You… didn’t need me to show you how to play, did you?" Robert realised at last.

"Nope," Aaron answered, pressing against Robert and leaning upwards so his stubble brushed against Robert’s jaw. "This is what I want." 

Aaron pressed against him, mouth over his, pushing his tongue onto Robert’s. Responding instantly, Robert’s hand softly went to the back of Aaron’s neck as they pushed back against the table, getting lost in their passion filled clinch. 

"Um," Robert murmured when they eventually broke apart. "People are watching aren’t they?" 

Aaron shrugged. “Only because they like what they see.” Normally, Aaron would also feel awkward over such public displays of, well, more than affection but right now, he still felt high over the fact he could be with Robert in public.

Looking at Robert, who was shuffling his feet but with a smile on his flushed face, he seemed to also appreciate not having to hide this part of himself. 

"Hey, wanna hustle those guys over there?" Aaron asked with a grin.


	6. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Come over here and make me"

"Get up," Aaron told Robert again, pulling a t-shirt on.

"Come over here and make me," Robert said somewhere under duvet and bed hair.

"Adam keeps texting me," Aaron said rushing around the room. "Don’t you have something you should be doing?"

"Nah," Robert yawned, sitting up and cocking his head as he watched Aaron in amusement. 

“Stop it,” Aaron said, looking away.

“What?!” Robert exclaimed with his most innocent look.

“I’m not getting back into bed with you,” Aaron turned away.

“Didn’t say you would,” Robert sad, shaking his head. “You get yourself to work like a good boy.” He slid back under the covers.

“You’re such a dick,” Aaron said, kicking his trainers aside that he had been about to put on.

“How’s that?” Robert asked.

“Too many ways to list really, if I want to get to work today at all,” Aaron said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side. “But right now, because of this.” Leaning down, he pressed his mouth hard onto Robert’s, pulling him closer with his hand on the back of his head. 

“Hey, I was just trying to sleep in,” Robert insisted jokingly, as Aaron switched to kissing him on the neck, making Robert sigh against the pleasing sensation of his stubble on his bare skin.

“You know what you were doing,” Aaron breathed against Robert’s ear as he slid his hand under the covers to grab Robert over his underwear. “Unless you want me to go?” Aaron asked, pulling away teasingly.

“Okay, okay, no I don’t,” Robert gave in, pulling Aaron back against him, their lips messily colliding.

“Are you sure?” Aaron breathed. “Adam’ll be waiting.”

“Fuck Adam,” Robert replied, pulling Aaron back.

“Rather not,” Aaron said, pulling his shirt off again. 

Pushing him back down on the bed, Robert moved himself over him, brushing his lips against his chest and hard nipples before unbuckling his belt.

As Aaron’s phone went off again in his jeans pockets, he kicked them off and onto the floor.

“Bad boy,” Robert breathed as he leaned back against Aaron with a smile.


	7. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Tell me a secret" and "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

“Tell me a secret,” Robert said out of nowhere in a quiet voice.

“What?” Aaron asked from next to him in bed, arm draped over Robert’s naked chest. 

“You heard me,” Robert said, moving his arm around Aaron’s back.

“I think we’ve shared enough secrets,” Aaron said, pushing himself up so he was looking down at Robert.

“No, we’ve shared _my_ secrets,” Robert said. “Why, what are you hiding?” Robert joked.

“I don’t keep secrets,” Aaron said. “Of my own.”

“There must be something I don’t know.” Robert continued.

“Why?” Aaron asked, furrowing his brows.

“I just want to know more about you,” Robert shook his head at Aaron, as he was getting defensive again.

“Fine,” Aaron dropped back down so he was lying on his back next to Robert. “Maybe I can think of something.”

“Okay, I don’t need to know all your secrets,” Robert said after Aaron had been silent for a couple of minutes.

“I’m just thinking if I should tell you - if it wouldn’t be awkward.”

“Secrets are meant to be awkward,” Robert said, turning on his side next to Aaron and stroking the palm of his hand down his torso.

“Okay. I - I used to be into Adam,” Aaron finally admitted.

“Well,” Robert cleared his throat. “I think most people could guess that.”

“What, cuz I’m gay?” Aaron asked, scrunching his nose. “I _must_ have a crush on my best mate?”

“You’re the one who said you did!” 

“Yeah, I _did_.” Aaron insisted. “I don’t now.”

“I would hope not,” Robert said, trying to sound light about it but Aaron could feel that he’d tensed up slightly.

“It was a long time ago,” Aaron continued quietly. “He was the first guy I tried to kiss.”

“What, he was your first?” Robert asked, no long trying to hide he was uncomfortable about it.

“ _No_ ,” Aaron stressed. “I just … tried to kiss him. I guess it led me to accepting I was gay sooner than I would’ve.”

“Because of Adam?” Robert asked with doubt in his voice.

“Well,” Aaron thought about it for a second. “He was pretty weird about it but… he was still my mate. He tried to help me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Robert stopped him. “This isn’t convincing me you’re over it.”

“He’s my mate!” Aaron said in a louder voice. “Of course I’m over it.”

“And because you’re with me?” Robert said, slightly annoyed he hadn’t said that himself.

“I got over it before you,” Aaron said. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Of Adam?” Robert laughed. “No, ha, no. I’m not jealous of _Adam_.”

“Even after everything I did for him?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Robert answered, rubbing his neck. That he’d already learned about, partially from Victoria first but with more details about it from Aaron.

“I’d do any of that and more for you,” Aaron told him, taking Robert’s hand in his own. 

“I know,” Robert said, smiling warmly down at Aaron before leaning down to lightly kiss him. “So that’s the worst about you I didn’t know?”

“I dunno it’s the worst,” Aaron said, thinking about it. “You know my actual first time, right, with Vi- uh, you do know about that?” 

“What, your first time ever? No, I don’t think… Were you going to say Victoria?” Robert asked, the smile disappearing from his face.

“I - no,” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“Then who were you gonna say?” Robert asked.

Sighing, Aaron knew it was pointless to hide it now. “Okay, yeah, it was with Victoria. But I mean, look at your first time!”

“It wasn’t with your sister,” Robert whined, lying on his back again.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked him after a minute.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ve just never been less turned on in my life.”


	8. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "You need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you".

Another text alert. Another from Chrissie.

Robert turned his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. The dramas surrounding them were starting to get to him. He couldn’t help with the stuff with Lachlan, it usually only led to an argument or only being there to reassure Chrissie. Right now, it was more likely he’d say something he shouldn’t, as other worries flitted around his mind.

Whoever said that taking a country walk would clear your thoughts was an idiot, because Robert’s only became more intense. Especially as the conclusion he came to about his problems wasn’t what he wanted. He was powerless. There was nothing he could do to help Chrissie, nothing he could for Andy now, and nothing he could do about Aaron’s self destructive behaviour.

Robert knew how to sort out his own problems and he knew what needed to be done for his own sake. What do you do to help other people?

Especially when you don’t really understand what their problem is. And especially when you were the cause of it.

As Robert sighed in self pity, he took a detour on his walk so he crossed to a quiet, familiar road. He tiredly surveyed the landscape and remembered what had happened here before. Though even that he manipulated, and thanks to him it was done now - they were done.

Turning away and continuing down the road, Robert yet again wondered if he should contact Aaron. His fingers twitched to take his phone back out, and make some step toward closing the current rift between them, but-

Robert stopped in his steps as he turned a corner and saw a figure slumped alongside the road, partially shielded from him by the grass. He walked toward the sight curiously, before breaking into a sprint when he noticed the familiar sportswear and bobble hat.

“Aaron,” Robert called out as he reached his side and knelt down beside him. “Hey, hey, Aaron,” he repeated softly, as he turned the younger man on his back, feeling the wetness of the clothing beneath his trembling fingers. Tightening his hold on Aaron’s arms, he gave him a gentle shake.

“Aaron!” Robert’s voice raised, eerily in the rural surroundings, his breath quickening as he started to wonder if he should call for help.

Carefully, Robert knelt over Aaron’s unconscious form, scrunching his face as he stroked grass away from his young but rough face.

“Hey, listen to me - you need to wake up, because I can’t do this without you,” Robert admitted in a trembling voice. It was something he might not have fully known himself until he said it - as much as he was getting on with his life and pretending the accident with Katie never happened, he did need to have Aaron in his life in some way. If the one person who was the closest to knowing the sort of person he was still wanted to be around him…

Robert breathed in deeply while fumbling for his phone again.

“What’re ya doing?” Aaron’s groggy voice questioned at the beeping noise.

“Aar- I - Are you okay?” Robert asked, nearly panting in relief as he steadied a sitting up Aaron, and searched his face for a sign to how he was.

“I’m fine - geroff,” Aaron grumbled, as he tried to get up and failed. “Who were you calling?” Aaron asked suddenly as he realised perhaps he’d phoned Chas.

“What do you think?! I was about phone for an ambulance, look at you, Aaron,” Robert emphasised, getting frustrated Aaron was downplaying this.

“Well, I’m okay now,” Aaron insisted. “Just damp, thanks.”

Aaron shoved Robert away as he jumped to his feet.

“This isn’t my fault!” Robert insisted as he wiped down his jeans and followed his ex lover.

Scoffing, Aaron quickened his step.

“Hey,” Robert said with concern again as Aaron became unsteady for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said even as he was shaking the dizziness he was beginning to feel from his head.

“No, you’re not.” Robert insisted firmly. “You can’t walk away from this.”

“Wow, you’re one to talk,” Aaron said, looking at Robert with distaste. 

“Will you just - Aaron, this isn’t about me, or us. You passed out on the side of the road! There’s no way I’m letting you walk back to the village like this.”

“You do not get to tell me what to do any more,” Aaron spat at him with force.

“Fine,” Robert said, backing away. “At least let me call you a ride or something. Please, Aaron?” 

“Fine,” Aaron gave in at last. “Only because I have to get out of these clothes.”

An awkward several minutes passed before the ride arrived, as Aaron ignored or shot down any questions Robert asked, clearly still wanting to stay away from him.

“Look,” Robert said before Aaron left. “You don’t have to talk to me about this. But you need to-”

“Spare me the lecture,” Aaron interrupted, rolling his eyes.

“Just take care of yourself, Aaron. Please.” 

Aaron shrugged and left for his ride.

“By the way, your hair looks shit,” Aaron grumbled before he closed the door.

Robert watched the car leave as he was left alone on this road again, while the extent of how what he’d done was affecting Aaron dawned on him. No attempt was made on his walk back to Home Farm to clear his thoughts as Robert pondered what he could do to make this right.


	9. Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
> AU meeting, kind of.

“Waiting for someone?”

“No. Why?” Robert asked the younger man behind the bar - who he’d been eyeing up all night when at last, there was no Diane, Victoria or Andy around to get in the way.

“You’ve been here for a while.” As he glanced up at Robert from cleaning a glass, Robert put on his most charming smile.

“Just… enjoying the view,” Robert replied as he brought his pint to his lips. 

“Mm, never heard that one before.” (He was even cute when he was being a sarcastic sod and rolling his eyes at Robert.)

“Just being honest,” Robert answered, recovering from the blow back - honestly, he thought he was already in with a chance.

“Yer drunk, mate.” 

“Only drunk on you,” Robert said, leaning over the bar to whisper it at him.

Okay, so he was tipsy, at the most. His remark, that at least got a chuckle from the barman, wasn’t totally incorrect. That Robert’s cheeks were flushed and he was getting gigglier were more down to his attraction to the other man than because of the booze.

“That was awful.”

Robert sighed and watched him serve someone else, entirely aware how deep he was in this infatuation that had developed since he’d recently returned to the village. They’d ran into each other a couple of times, without exchanging more than a few glances which suggested an interest to one another. But mostly Robert had been getting distracted by the sight of him in the pub, whether he was there behind the bar like, he was now, as a customer or going to his room above the pub. It had been annoyingly difficult to approach him when there was always someone even only barely related falsely welcoming back to Emmerdale. 

This was therefore the most they’d talked, and Robert was meanwhile getting drunk and stupid. Despite that, he’d definitely made him blush as a result of his flirtations - his smile while serving now was a contrast to how he’d been varying between stoic or grumpy on his shift before now.

“So,” Robert began, clearing his throat and trying to seem more composed. “When’s your shift end?”

“Oh please,” was the response, with a shake of the head. 

Robert started to blush himself now - why had he lost all ability to say anything that didn’t sound like a terrible come on?

“You know, you _could_ start with something like… ‘what’s your name?’”

“Right,” Robert nodded with an embarrassed smile.

“It’s Aaron,” he replied before Robert could ask. “And it’s Robert, I know.”

“So when do you get off?” Robert asked, leaning against the bar with a smile.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Robert laughed against his beer bottle, sprawled on the sofa upstairs next to Aaron.

“Yeah, it is, and that’s why I win on having the crazier family.”

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Robert chuckled. 

“Yeah, sorry I doubted you too,” Aaron said, turning to face Robert with his back on the sidearm. 

“What d’ya mean?” Robert asked, losing focus on their conversations as his eyes went to Aaron’s wet lips.

“You’re not the weirdo I thought you were - or not as much,” Aaron told him.

“What can I do to convince me you I’m not?” Robert smiled across at Aaron as he sat up closer to him.

“Well - I dunno you can after that virginity losing story - too much information by the way.”

“Okay, true I was a weirdo then, but what if I’ve changed?” 

Aaron shrugged. “If you’re not chasing older women, that is a plus,” Aaron said lightly, as if he was going over the options in his head. “But y’know… I’m kind of a weirdo too.” 

“So far I like what I see,” Robert said softly as the space between them gradually got smaller.

“I know you do,” Aaron replied, torn between desire for Robert and his hesitation about starting something with him. “The whole… making me call someone to take over downstairs thing, kind of tipped me off.”

“I didn’t,” Robert argued, still watching Aaron’s face closely. “I gave you an escape, which you took - unless you want to get back to work, then feel free.”

“Uh, pretty sure there’s no one to serve at this hour.”

Robert took a breath as if being awoken from a fantasy. “What time is it?” 

“1am,” Aaron answered as he checked his watch. “Didn’t you notice Diane coming up earlier?”

“Honestly, no,” Robert answered as he gently placed his hand under Aaron’s chin and moved him to face him.

“Come on,” Aaron said, jumping up.

“Where are you going?” Robert asked as Aaron made his way to the door.

“Come on,” Aaron repeated firmly.

Following Aaron back to the front of the pub - in the opposite direction to where he’d like to be heading - Robert worried for a second he was about to be thrown out. 

“Ya ever worked in a pub?” Aaron asked as they returned to behind the bar of the pub, which was dark and empty now. Robert liked the feeling of having it all to themselves.

“Yeah, for a bit,” Robert said. “Wasn’t very good. And it was ages ago so-”

“It’s not exactly complicated though is it?” Aaron asked while he filled a pint. 

“I guess I got distracted by the punters too easily - which you would know,” Robert said as he stepped against Aaron, head cocked as he watched Aaron’s reactions to him.

“You have a very healthy opinion of yourself,” Aaron laughed, turning away and trying to cover his blushing at Robert’s advances.

“Hmm, so do you,” Robert replied. “Of me I mean. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” he said lowly from behind Aaron. 

“Really?” Aaron smiled. “And how’s that?” 

“Probably just how I look at you,” Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips.

“Like a drunken pervert?” Aaron asked, trying to ignore how his warm breath against his mouth affected him.

“Okay, no,” Robert smiled, “that’s not how-”

His backtracking was interrupted by Aaron leaning up and brushing his lips against Robert’s. For a moment they looked at each other in silence, other than their heavier breathing. 

When Robert finally kissed him, passionately with his hands around Aaron’s waist, pulling him closer, he felt relief at finally doing what he’d been thinking about all night - or since the first time he’d seen him scowling around the village. And he tasted like lager and everything rough about him was softer up close, from the hair on his face to how he grasped at Robert to deepen the kiss.

“Wait, you’re drunk,” Robert breathed, even as he moved Aaron back against the bar, still buried in the feel of him.

“You’re drunker,” Aaron said, laying kisses along Robert’s jaw, to his neck and earlobe. 

“Yeah…” Robert’s breath caught in his throat, when all he could think about was being with Aaron for the rest of the night.

“But you’re right,” Aaron said, pulling away. “You stink of beer so…” 

“Thanks,” Robert said, tracing his fingers through Aaron’s scruff with a soft smile. He was already in so deep in his desire for him.

“You can sleep on the sofa,” Aaron continued.

“Right,” Robert replied more soberly, trying to get ahold of himself.

They returned to the back where they went their separate ways. Robert tried to settle in on the sofa and failed, but soon was joined again by a sheepish Aaron. 

“So - you didn’t finish telling me what you got up to when you were away,” Aaron said as he lay back down on the sofa next to Robert.


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
> (Set on Robert's birthday next year.)

“Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.”

“What?” Aaron asked casually - too casually for someone dressed in nothing but an apron and a chef’s hat, which Robert didn’t even know they owned.

“I’ve forgot,” Robert said, giving Aaron a puzzled look. “Is this your way of getting me to stay home today?”

“Might be,” Aaron said, pointing at Robert with his spatula. “Tempted?”

“Oh,” Robert sighed. “You know I am and you shouldn’t use my weaknesses against me.” 

“What, the omelette?” Aaron asked with a mock look of puzzlement. 

“Birthday omelette?” Robert asked as he stepped next to Aaron. 

“I make a good omelette,” Aaron argued. “And I thought you didn’t want to talk about your birthday? Isn’t that why you’re going to work instead of celebrating, with me?”

“I have to work,” Robert said. “I’m still trying to get my career back on track.” 

“One day for your birthday isn’t going to make a difference,” Aaron insisted as he put a messy omelette on a plate. “’Specially as you’ll be retiring soon.” 

“Yknow it’s nearly impossible carrying on a conversation with you right now?” Robert growled as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist from behind. 

“Just checking everything still works after turning 30,” Aaron joked, laying his head back on Robert’s shoulder. 

“As you can tell, it definitely does,” Robert said. “Mention my age again and I’m out that door though.” 

“Mm hmm.” Aaron turned to peck him on the side of his face and moved a hand up Robert’s thigh behind him. “Maybe I like older men.” 

“Is this my present?” Robert asked. “Does this mean there’s no party full of people telling me how old I am?” 

“Not from me,” Aaron admitted. 

“Great,” Robert said sarcastically, sighing against Aaron.

“Cmon, think of the free booze,” Aaron said, turning around. “And yknow, the naked man in yer kitchen.” 

“I - does that say,” Robert tugged at Aaron’s apron “’Kiss the cock?’” 

“Like it?” Aaron asked with a grin.

“Is this for me? Or is all of this for me?” Robert asked, with a low voice and wandering hands.

“Both,” Aaron said, pulling Robert into a kiss by his tie, which he then started to untie.

“So you’re not letting me get to work, are you?” Robert laughed breathily. “And will you take these off already?” 

“Careful,” Aaron said in mock outrage as he placed his hat down carefully. “Wait, your omelette-”

“Is terrible,” Robert said as he nudged Aaron to turn around. 

“Grumpy old man,” Aaron said as he turned around to face the counter again. 

“Shut up, before I make you,” Robert said, kissing the back of Aaron’s neck. 

“And how are you going to do that?” Aaron asked, laughing as Robert playfully bit his throat. 

“Like this,” he whispered against Aaron’s ear before he placed a kiss on the base of his neck. And kiss after kiss lower, down his back, along his spine, and kept going until Aaron was entirely incapable of making another joke about his age.


	11. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?"

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?"

Aaron lowered the beer bottle from his mouth and gave Robert a hard look. “What?” He’d been drinking, probably too much, to take away the pain from a muscle he’d pulled at work today. Apart of him wondered if his own drunkenness put those words in Robert’s mouth.

“Massage?” Robert offered again with a shy (yet still somehow sexual) smile, pushing himself off the bench he was leaning on in the darkening garage.

Narrowing his eyes at Robert, Aaron asked, “Do you actually know how to do that? And not make this worse?” 

“C’mon,” Robert insisted, placing his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. “When have you ever felt anything but pleasure from these hands?”

“Ow!”

“What?” Robert’s eyes widened as his hands shot away from Aaron.

“Nothing,” Aaron said with a cheeky smile. “But it’s good to see how confident you really are in your abilities.” 

“ _That_... wasn’t fair.” Robert said, letting his hands drop down again around Aaron’s face. “Give me a chance to prove myself.”

“Are we still talking about a massage?” Aaron asked in a low voice.

With a shrug, Robert moved his hands around the back of Aaron’s head softly. “It can be a start, to making up for the pain I’ve caused,” he said in a whisper as he moved ever closer to Aaron’s lips. “Trust me.”

“Okay. To the massage,” Aaron said as he took a step back from Robert and another swig of his beer. 

“I wonder if there are any oils you can use in here,” Robert said, looking around partly to disguise how over-eager his smile was.

“Don’t even-,” Aaron started in an annoyed tone before realising from Robert’s chuckle he’d been joking. “Uh, get on with it before I change my mind. Shirt on or off?” 

“Uh... I’m sure shirt off is better?” Robert said, leaning his head to the side and losing the ability to control his eyes, as they roamed over Aaron’s body. God, it had been too long.

“No,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I knew you would say that, you’re just trying to-”

“I’m not,” Robert insisted, struggling to suppress the memories of having Aaron’s body at his mercy once just a few feet from where they were standing now. “I’m not. I just want to make you feel better.” 

“With a massage?” Aaron asked doubtfully as Robert again stepped back near him. “And that’s all?”

“Okay, now you’re boring me,” Robert said, placing a finger on the zip of Aaron’s hoody. When Aaron didn’t stop him, Robert slowly slid it open, having to bite his lip to control himself from not doing anything more. When he didn't, Aaron shrugged the hoody off and placed it on the car next to them.

“Don't be romantic about it,” Aaron mumbled, when Robert made him turn around, mostly to keep the mood light, to not get as intense as they had been for a while.

Robert shushed him, lips brushing against his earlobe and hands placed widely over his shoulders. 

Why couldn't Aaron resist him? Even as he was resisting, Aaron ached to feel Robert's hands on him and he practically sighed with relief now, closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling of Robert's long fingers softly yet firmly working on his shoulders, digging into his muscles. It did feel better. But Aaron didn't know if it was just the muscle ache or the ache for Robert that was being soothed.

Neither was satisfied though. As Aaron roughly removed his shirt, unable to suppress the need for Robert's warm skin on his, he discovered the muscle pain was definitely still there, but it was dulled now that that wasn't what was on his mind. He shook his head at Robert’s low chuckle – at himself for being so turned on by this man, no matter what.

Robert’s hands gripped his shoulders harder, his sexual frustration unchecked and mirroring Aaron’s, as he encircled Aaron’s collarbone, making Aaron sigh back as he pressed into the base of his neck.

It was electric, the effect Robert had on his body now, a thrill shooting down his spine, frustrating Aaron with the desire he now had for the other man inside him. Which was worsened as Robert dragged his skin over the back of his neck, followed by a kiss. And even as he held himself back, sighing and laying his forehead on Aaron’s soft skin, his hands showed the urgency with which he wanted to touch Aaron everywhere - his shoulder blades, around his rib cage, until he reached the small of Aaron’s back and traced his fingers over Aaron’s back dimples.

Their breathing filled the quiet air of the garage, neither sure what the other man’s actions would be, whether the affair was still ‘off’ and if that’s what they wanted. Testing the waters, Robert’s hands inched lower, shaping around Aaron’s waist, his hips, the edges of his pelvis bones. As Aaron gave a breathy moan, Robert gripped him and pulled him back against him, lips brushing against his ear, neck and shoulder and he hooked his thumbs under Aaron’s trousers and lowered them. He felt him over his boxer shorts, scratching the skin over his thighs. _Fuck_ , how Robert needed every part of Aaron’s body under his skin, and nothing and no one else could gratify that yearning he always felt, even when he tried. 

Done with edging around it, Aaron shoved Robert back against a van that was in the garage, smiling at the gasp he brought from the older man, before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him roughly. He shuddered at Robert’s arms around his bare skin, when he grabbed his thigh against him, the cold from the vehicle contrasting with the increasing heat Aaron felt for the other man.

“Wait, stop,” Aaron breathed, freeing himself from the embrace. “I can’t.” He forced himself to get dressed before he changed his mind. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t, not now,” Aaron sighed, the guilt building in his chest more as he tried to get his breath back. Angrily, he shoved a beer bottle aside, feeling the muscle pain again. Did he really think he could just forget what had happened? 

He pushed Robert out, refusing his offer to talk about it, and leant back against the car to try to balance himself from the conflict that made his head spin, between what he wanted and how he couldn’t believe he deserved that.


	12. You’re the only one I trust to do this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You’re the only one I trust to do this." At Home Farm.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Robert whispered against Aaron’s ear with his cheek stroking against the hair of Aaron’s face that was pleasantly growing softer, as Aaron leant down against him. Their chests pressed together, letting them feel each other’s heavy breathing from their touches, and teasing and preparing, from Aaron pushing Robert down on the bed then lifting his legs around him as he lay kisses across his chest.

“I know,” Aaron said seriously, pushing himself up onto his hands to look down into Robert’s face. It wasn’t the first time they had done it like this but Aaron knew he had been the first man to be with Robert this way, to be inside him, to fuck him. And that had felt special to him, and Robert had wanted him to know he was the first and to enjoy it.

This was different though. It was the first time since they’d started this again, whatever it was, since it no longer felt like purely an affair. It was the first time since Robert had told him he loved him, and had told him everything else. As Aaron lined himself up to Robert, it occurred to him this was in a way the first time he’d made love to him.

“What?” Robert asked as Aaron looked back at him with a smile at the realisation.

“Nothin’,” Aaron answered and shook his head, watching Robert’s wet, pink lips curl while looking up at him and anticipating being filled with him, anticipation that was also obvious from his cock hard against Aaron’s stomach and how he lifted his legs higher while biting his bottom lip. He stroked his hand along Aaron’s arm, digging around his biceps teasingly then holding onto his shoulder as Aaron entered him, slowly and gently at first as Robert gasped and smiled with his neck stretching back against the pillow.

Aaron quickly gathered speed, his cock getting deeper into Robert who groaned and swore, digging his fingers into Aaron’s flesh and lifting his legs further while tightening their embrace and moving with Aaron’s steady fucking, driving him deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Robert moaned, hooking his arm around Aaron’s neck to pull him into a messy kiss where he could taste the sweat as they rocked together as Aaron continued thrusting into him with tongues pressed together, licking, tasting, teasing. They only broke away as Robert moaned, gaspingly, rubbing his forehead against Aaron as he panted from his rhythmic movements. Aaron kissed him wetly against his smiling mouth and moved lower, placing rough kisses along his sweaty throat with Robert’s chin stroking over his hair and roaming hands still holding him firmly against him and reacting to every pleasure he received from the younger man.

With his forehead on Robert’s chest, Aaron pounded into him harder and faster, concentrating on every movement but stroking a hand over Robert’s soft stomach to take his hard, long dick in his fist, titillatingly dragging his teeth over his nipples as he pumped him.

“That’s – fucking – amazing,” Robert panted, half moaning and half laughing from the gratification of the rhythmic fucking, with Aaron breathing hard as he pummelled into him, against him, bringing him to the edge, breathily chanting “fuck” as Aaron forced him closer.

Aaron leant over him again, an arm over his head as he chuckled roughly against Robert’s reddening, gasping face face, at his enthusiastic noisiness and grasping at him, now giving him a firm slap on the ass as he wrapped his other arm around his head to stroke his hair. Mirroring him, Aaron moved an arm to his hair, breathing against his face and brushing his lips over him carelessly as Robert responded by watching him, caressing him, whispering how much he loved taking his cock and being fucked like this before Aaron grasped a tuft of his hair roughly, pulling his head back and nipping at his jawline. He pounded into him relentlessly, holding him down, gasping against his throat, feeling his whole warm, pulsating body against him that so perfectly went along with everything he did to take them both to the furthest they’d felt with another person, the closest and most connected, in ecstasy in each other’s arms.

Their moans escalated, Aaron grunting against Robert whose moaning verged on whining, begging Aaron to not stop before losing himself in breathless loud moaning, making Aaron give a self-satisfied smile even through his haze as he reached the rewarding climax as they both pulled and pushed each other over the edge together. Aaron held onto Robert’s legs as he rode it out on him on the older man’s completely spent body, the nearly full view of him, and the full effect Aaron had on him, still making it all the more gratifying while coming inside of him, with him delightfully tight and hot around him.

Finally, Aaron collapsed on top of him, with a breathless “fuck” that agreed with Robert’s previous obscene climaxing, coming down in a cloud with a satiated “I love you” in his ear completing the moment as he pulled out of his lover.

After cleaning up the used condom, Robert pulled him back against him, ignoring the tissues Aaron was handing to him and pulling him into a messy kiss, all soft lips and lazy stroking tongues, with an arm wrapped around him to bring up totally against him again.

Sighing contentedly, Aaron lay back down on his back, Robert following his movements as his face softly stroked against his, a hand caressing down his chest over the wetness.

“I don’t know if I missed that more,” Robert murmured to him, stroking a thumb over his bottom lip. “Or fucking you.”

“You probably missed… the general fucking most of all,” Aaron replied quietly, watching his face close to his, the glint in his eyes that had hardly left him, the softness in his voice that was so free from any strain or malice or bitterness that might have been on the edge of it normally.

“No,” Robert answered, lowering his brows and searching Aaron’s face seriously, though Aaron was still too hazy to mean anything from his words. “I missed you most of all. Being with you, and only you.”

“I know,” Aaron said with a light smile before Robert softly kissed him again.

“I’m so glad,” Robert continued as he sighed against Aaron’s chest. “That I get to have you here.”

“What d’ya mean?” Aaron asked, playing with strands of Robert’s hair, half making up for how he’d made fun of it earlier. This hadn’t been planned, being in this bed in particular, but Robert had showed him his room anyway and they drew each other close without any thought but for how much they wanted to feel the other man’s touch, to find his bare skin and make it his own again.

“Just, having you here,” Robert said quietly, speaking slowly and carefully for fear of ruining the moment, as he caressed his long fingers over Aaron’s beard to soften any misstep in his words. “Letting you into every part of my life. Including here, where… I know we shouldn’t be but… That’s how much I want us to be together, that I’ll find a way to let you into every part of my life that I can.”

Aaron nodded slowly down at him in understanding. “I guess… I like being here with you, where you sleep every night. Feeling you in the room. Even though-”

“Ssh,” Robert interrupted softly, laying kisses on his chest before lifting himself on his elbow to look into Aaron’s face, to look into his eyes that were so full of innocence and pure love in moments like this. “You know, no one else can… be with me in this way. I mean, how we just… No one can give that to me but you. And I can’t give myself to anyone like I can to you, ‘cuz I love you.”

Aaron wanted to believe that more than anything as they lay in each other’s arms, relishing each other’s warmth – that being the only man to make love to Robert, to have a relationship with him, even if it was one with only moments of normality, that being the only person to enjoy moments like this with him meant something. But looking up around the marital bed, this life, in sickness and in health, Robert had with somebody else. _This_ was something he had with Aaron, only him, this moment and to climax inside of him and see him in ways nobody else did, but did that mean he knew him better than Chrissie or did they only both possess different parts of him that would never meet for just one lover?


End file.
